Lelouch of the Lemon
by Mathew V. Dempsey
Summary: This will be a mixture of Fem-Lelouch and male character and Male-Lelouch and female characters. I'm open to suggestions on the characters in these lemons.


Shining Knight and his Princess.

Jeremiah x Fem Lelouch.

X-X-X

"Zero, stop right there!"

Zero's slim form spun around and spotted the speaker immediately, the shocking blue hair was hard to miss even in the gloom of the theatre. The gun clutched in his hand was even harder to miss. The man was angry, that much she could tell from his furious face and messed up hair, his leg had a bullet wound in it and was bleeding out onto his trousers, the thing material was soaked red through and through, his hand was shaking and there was a slightly crazy glint to his eyes.

'Dam, how did he find me' she thought angrily as Jeremiah stalked closer the gun still trained on her chest. Finally when he was a mere handful of steps away from her he licked his lips and barked out.

"Take the mask off." Lelouch's hand rose to clasp her Zero mask, her finger curled around the edge, but she paused just before pulling it up, in order for her to use her Geass on Jeremiah the timing would have to be perfect. Unfortunately the small pause was enough for Jeremiah to lose his patience, he took a step closer and lashed out with his fist catching Lelouch in the sternum and lifting her off her feet with the force of the blow, the mask came free from her head and she fell flat on her derriere.

Letting out a short gasp as the air flew from her lungs Lelouch rested her head against the ruined wall behind her as stars swam in front of her eyes. She barely even registered Jeremiahs gasp of shock or the sound of the gun clattering to the floor. She did however try and focus her vision when his face bobbed in front of her own, his oddly minty breath washing over her senses as he said.

"L-Lelouch, is that really you?"

She didn't have any strength left in her body to respond, all of it had gone out when she hit the back of her head on the crumbling wall behind her. She tried to tell him to check for concussion but all that came out was a slurred mumble, the Margrave got the message somehow and checked the back of her head, his gentle probing into her long, finally unbound hair was oddly comforting as she began to lose consciousness, the Margrave was picking her up, or at least she thought he was, she couldn't really tell if the swaying colours were in her head or if they were her and Margrave getting into his Knightmare, Lelouch began to struggle weakly and moan angrily worried about the man who knew her identity, he couldn't allow him to take her back to the Britannian family.

"Don't worry Princess Lelouch, I'll protect you, I won't fail you, not like I failed her."

It was meant to put her at ease, and oddly enough, even though it was delivered by a racist member of the puritan faction, she was still put at ease by it falling swiftly into a dreamless sleep, although that could just have been the concussion finishing her off, either way she welcomed the oblivion sleep brought.

X-X-X

"Hmm, abducting school girls Margrave, how very unsporting of you, at least give them a chance to struggle."

Jeremiah was trying very hard not to kill Lloyd right at the moment, even though the man was crude and irritating he still had access to medical facilities that he needed and could keep the princess in anonymity. Though he had to admit that the skirt and blouse he had snatched from a shop in the Shinjuku Ghetto did look a tad small on the princess, he immediate steered his mind away from that train of thought and back to the pleasant dream of regaining his lost honour by protecting Empress Marianne's daughter.

"Just...Inform me when she wakes up Lloyd." Jeremiah ground out and then walked out of the room letting the doctor get to work on his patient, under the watchful eye of Cecile of course, the eccentric scientist may have no sex drive towards grown women but he may just have different tastes to most normal people, if he did then Cecile was there to deliver swift justice.

Meanwhile the Margrave strode down the corridor of the command facility, he was on his way to perform the last action of his military career, and possibly his life, but his princess was obviously not caring of the military, there was a terrible possibility that she wouldn't accept him if he remained with the military, so resignation it was.

"Lady Cornelia." He called out bursting into the command centre surprising both Cornelia and her sister Euphemia, who from the looks of things were in the middle of an argument. Cornelia scowled at him and demanded haughtily.

"What do you want Margrave? Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

Jeremiah nodded and then said plainly.

"I am resigning from military service milady, I understand if you are angry with me and th-"

Cornelia stopped him speaking with a bored wave of her hand.

"That's all, well I suppose you had to atone for your failures at some point, go on then, take the forms from my secretary and then get out of my sight."

Jeremiah happily complied, taking the cheerfully pink and green forms from the bored looking blonde secretary he backed out of the command centre with a low bow. 'well that went a lot better than I thought it would' he thought cheerfully; completely unconcerned with the end to his military career, it wouldn't really have suited his princess to be found with a known member of the purist faction when she was Zero herself, the members of the purist faction tended to piss the Elevens off something chronic.

He got back to the medical centre without any trouble, even when crossing the tarmac and being subjected to the glares of the other soldiers that he could feel boring into his back from the window of the command centre. When he got into the medical centre Lloyd was nowhere to be found, but Cecile was sitting on the small plastic chair next to Lelouch reading a book, the princess herself was propped up on fluffy white pillows and completely awake, when he walked in her violet eyes zoned in on him freezing him on the spot with their brilliant intensity.

"So what time is my execution Margrave?"

Her voice was the same as Marianne's, he noted dully, walking over he ordered Cecile out of the room, she complied but shot concerned glances at Lelouch from behind Jeremiah. Once she was gone from the room Jeremiah dropped down to one knee, his head bowed in shame and his voice hoarse with emotion.

Princess Lelouch I would never have you executed, I cannot even bear the thought of you coming to any form of harm, please, milady allow me to serve as your protector, I would give up any title, do any task if it please you. I beg of you grant me this honour and allow me to make up for the shame at the Imperial Villa, allow me to help avenge your mother and my inability to protect her. This , I beg of you."

Jeremiah raised his head to look at his Princess after he finished his desperate plea, he was surprised to find her flushing lightly, the dusting of pink staining her pale skin in a rather lovely manner. Several seconds of confused stuttering by the raven haired beauty later and he was officially her protector, Jeremiah grinned in triumph at his victory, he would be getting a chance to reclaim his honour.

"Jeremiah, How are we going to get out of here?" Asked Lelouch curiously as she dressed from behind a medical privacy curtain. On the other side the former Margrave frowned at the question, it wasn't something he hadn't really thought about, the plan fro before had mainly consisted of making sure the violet eyed princess didn't have brain damage, then he had been to consumed with excitement to think about what quitting the military would do to his ability to move in and out of the military compound.

He was thankfully saved from answering by a girlish squeal of embarrassment from behind the curtain, the loyal servant of the Princess was up and armed in an instant, he peeked around the corner just enough to see the brown haired Japanese boy, Suzaku, looking away and covering his eyes in embarrassment, the caught a quick glimpse of a pale arm before it vanished into the sleeve of the white blouse he had grabbed earlier.

"Milady, is this...boy bothering you, do you wish for me to remove him"

Jeremiah came fully around the corner and trained his pistol on Suzaku's back, who having heard his voice had gone stiff with either fear or shock, he couldn't tell which yet.

"N-no, it's fine Jeremiah, he just walked in by accident." Lelouch said, her face flushed pink rather than merely dusted with the colour, Suzaku nodded rapidly, still not turning around but listening to Lelouch's words to the cobalt haired former Margrave.

"Err, Jeremiah, you were saying how we were going to get out of here."

Jeremiah turned his full attention to his princess when she said that and once again noted how the pink flush to her cheeks clashed in such a wonderful manner with the rest of her skin. Opening his mouth he was about to tell her that they would have to risk sneaking out when the dammed eleven spoke up instead.

"Lloyd and Cecile are moving to collect weapons fire data from the Ghetto, they said I could come along with them, I don't think that they'd mind taking you guys along, the military never bother searching Lloyd's transports so they won't find you...that is if you're okay with it Lelouch."

'Oh that's disgusting.' Jeremiah thought with a frown 'the eleven has a crush on Princess Lelouch, how despicable.'

But Lelouch thought that it was a good idea and soon enough they were on Lloyds transport out into the city, from there they hopped off and got to Ashford Academy without any real incident beyond a rowdy Japanese man who had tried to hit on Lelouch, Jeremiah had made sure the man wouldn't be flirting with anyone soon, much to Lelouch's delight.

The only real problem came when they arrived at Ashford in the form of Sayako, Lelouch's ninja maid; the woman had taken an inherent dislike to Jeremiah but refused to explain why, well at least not until both Nunnally and Lelouch were soundly asleep in their beds, then the truth came out.

"If you touch my mistress I will kill you."

Jeremiah didn't even bother to try and hide his anger at her statement, he would have lashed out and attacked anyone else, but this woman was a close friend of Lelouch's and therefore she was to be treated much more delicately than he would have normally bothered for an eleven. That didn't stop his verbal retorts though.

"How dare you, I would never force myself o-"

Sayoko calmly cut him off mid sentence.

"You misheard me, I never said force, I said touch, you are not worthy to kiss the ground she walks on, you can delude yourself and her into thinking you are some gallant knight trying to protect her but I can see that all you're after is your pride, when I said touch I never meant sexually, I meant literally, if you lay a single finger on her without her express permission I will end your life and not lose a moments sleep over it."

Her piece said Sayako walked calmly away to her own room leaving Jeremiah to sit down by the side of his Princess' room, he drew his knees up to his chest and settled in for a long night, only sleeping in half an hour bursts, he was too paranoid that something would happen to Lelouch and take her away when she had only just arrived, when he had only just got his chance at redemption, there was no way in hell he was letting that happen.

X-X-X

3 weeks later.

X-X-X

"Princess Lelouch you really should rest, you've been through a lot these past weeks, the liberation of a nation has been extremely stressful for you." ' and for me' Jeremiah added silently as he worriedly hovered around the obviously tired princess, he was being a mother hen as that irritating Ashford girl Milly would him; it didn't make his point any less valid. In three weeks his princess had managed to liberate the nation of Japan, along with Euphemia's help they had managed to pull the wool over Cornelia's eyes and had forced her into surrender after most of her forces were trapped in a ring of JLF Knightmare frames, after that allowing the JLF to take control was pitifully easy.

"Jeremiah, I'm." *Yawn* "fine." The Princess pouted at him through half lidded eyes and Jeremiah was struck again by exactly how beautiful she was, with her father Charles's strong eyes and he mothers perfect porcelain skin she was a truly amazing woman. ' yes, she isn't some little girl anymore, not with the way she led those battles, like a conductor guiding the music into a rising crescendo of victory after victory.'

"Milady, you need your sleep." He nudged her gently towards the MCV's bed; Lelouch complained lightly but gave in to his prodding and fell onto the bed stretching languidly on the covers. Jeremiah coughed in embarrassment when he found his eyes travelling over the soft curves of her buttocks. He went to leave the room but Lelouch's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Jeremiah, please don't go...I get nightmares when I'm alone, normally me and Nunnally share a bed, but she is back at Ashford..."

She left the sentence hanging and Jeremiah wanted to scream at the impossibility of it. 'She can't be seriously suggesting that we..' he looked over his shoulder and met her violet eyes peeking hopefully out from under dark lashes. 'Oh god she is.'

Gulping he took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself down and then turned to look at her fully, he walked over and knelt down coming face to face with her.

"Princess, what you're suggesting...it just isn't done, I'm sorry bu-"

She kissed him then; it wasn't a childish kiss on the cheek but rather and deep insistent kiss to the lips, his dry and slightly cracked from the long week in the harsh wartime conditions, hers still soft and smooth from the time cooped up in the MCV. After a full minute of sloppy noisy kissing he finally regained his sanity and placed his hands on her shoulders in the hopes of dissuading her, it didn't work; her top was already loose on her athletic frame and all she had to do was push upwards using her hands on the bed and the thin material bunched up at his hands and slid over her shoulders with a soft rustle revealing the smooth, pale skin beneath.

Jeremiah's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her. Shirt hardly on her, her eyes staring shyly up at him and her lip caught nervously between her two front teeth. It was the final straw that broke his willpower, he dove back down, she closed her eyes and leant forwards intent on kissing him again, he had other ideas and instead attacked the warm skin on her neck drawing gasps and a surprised moan when he lightly bit and sucked on her skin drawing it into a red hickey beneath his lips.

"oooh, Jeremiah, Do-don't stop."

Oh he had no intention of stopping, no intention at all. Moving his hands from her shoulder he slid them into her shirt and unhooked her bra from behind, the light pink garment came away easily, he pulled back from her neck just enough to allow her to remove her shirt and throw away the bra to the far end of the room before his mouth once again found its place on her neck, this time though his hands rose to softly massage her chest his fingertips rubbing her cherry coloured nipples until they hardened under his care.

He pulled back from her neck, which was now red with the marks of his ministration and looked at Lelouch's face, he took in her glazed eyes and panting, lightly parted mouth, he wasted no time in covering her mouth with his own once again, this time her tongue pushed insistently against his own, he responded and they entered a sort of duel, while their mouths were busy Jeremiah wrapped his arms around her midsection and lifted her up into his lap while climbing onto the bed himself. When she came down her firm bum rested squarely on his throbbing arousal.

Lelouch gasped and froze at when she felt him against her backside, then when she had finally relaxed few seconds later she began to gently rock her bum against him, he was forced to pull back his tongue from her mouth and let loose a low groan of pleasure at the feeling and the wicked smile on her face.

'Well two can play at that came my Princess.' He thought naughtily.

His mouth dove down and captured one of her nipples in his warm orifice while his hand slid in-between their entwined bodies and into her loose pants, she seized up and her hands flew to his hair pressing his face insistently into her firm breasts and bucking her hips even faster when he cupped her genitals and began to lightly rub her, he could already feel her arousal dampening her panties and his hand.

"hmm, someone's eager." Jeremiah pulled his mouth from her breast and teased her, enjoying the sharp gasps and bit down moans coming from her open mouth. One of her hands fell from the back of his head and pushed against his shoulder making her tumble backwards onto the bed, her legs placed either side of his and he trousers ripped from the odd angle she had fell on, although she probably didn't even realise that her clothes had ripped because when he had fallen he was in the process of pushing her panties out of the way and due to her sudden angle shift his middle finger and slid inside of her all the way up to the second knuckle.

She humped onto his hand once more before arching her back and tensing up, her hands flew to her mouth to cover the squeal of bliss that tore itself from her throat as she came onto his hand.

Retracting his fingers Jeremiah licked them clean while maintaining eye contact with Lelouch, she was flushing with embarrassment but her eyes followed his every slight movement with wonder, then when he had finished her eyes flicked downwards onto the bulge in his trousers, he grinned and slid the zipper down halfway then stopped.

"hmm." He hummed in mock thought as his hand caressed her inner thigh drawing a pleasant whimper from her. "My lovely princess is so obviously tired; I can't in good conscious keep her awake like this."

The reaction he got was exactly what he had wanted, she sat up and pressed one hand to his zipper pulling it all the way down, the other hand slid around the back of his head and pressed the tip of his nose to hers, her eyes narrowed and she growled out.

"Cock, in me, now."

'there's the fire I love' he thought as he wrapped his arms around her lifting her up and onto his lap, her hand fished out his throbbing phallus making him breathe a groan pleasure as her hand went to work rubbing him gently, he placed her above him and her hand pulled back to push her panties to the side and allow him access to her most holy of places. He looked into her violet eyes and opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off by dropping her hips a bit and catching the head of his organ in her slick, hot entrance.

"No talk, fuck me now."

He complied, his hands moved under her arms and curled around the tops of her shoulder, then with a heavy grunt he thrust up and pulled her down at the same time. She was a soldier, a fit and healthy soldier so her hymen was almost none existent, she was however for all intensive purposes a virgin and therefore extremely tight. It took all of his willpower to not immediately start to pound into her, instead he threw his head back and let out a long groan, his cock felt like it was encased in a silky, hot and moist fist that pulsed and rippled erratically.

"Oh, my wonderful knight you, you man, oh god fuck me."

If that wasn't incentive to move he didn't know what was, his hands came down to rest on her hips while her lips crossed behind his back and her arms wrapped around his neck pressing her firm breasts into his chest so that even with the slow smooth rhythm he was setting her hard nipples dragged against his still clothed chest making the experience that much more intense for her. His rhythm began to increase in tempo an speed, there was only so much a man could take and from the earlier show he was hyper aroused, still one of his hands moved in between their rutting bodies and found the hard bead of her arousal, he mercilessly began to rub it. This time she didn't bother to stop the scream of pleasure that echoed around the walls of her room, and most of the MCV he was willing to bet.

She clenched up around him and the temperature and moisture skyrocketed driving him over the edge, with a lewd groan her pressed down on her hips pushing himself deeper inside of her and then came, he pumped shot after shot of his sticky seed into her shuddering and sweaty body. When he finally relaxed enough to think about speech she had simply fallen asleep in his arms. He slid her of his still deflating phallus and then placed her under the covers of the bed; once he had finished getting undressed he joined her under the covers.

"goodnight." He murmured into her ear. "My wonderful Princess."

X-X-X

Outside the door to Lelouch's room stood a wide eyed Euphemia, she was wearing a pair of pink pyjamas and had a large box of popcorn in one hand and a stack of DVD's in the other; she had fully intended to spend this night with her sister watching trashy Japanese romance films and eating bad for you food. Never in a million years would she have imagined her sister doing 'that' with Jeremiah.

Still shell shocked she walked back to her room and flopped down onto one of the two beds, the other was occupied by Cornelia, who was still sulking over her defeat, she looked up from the magazine she was reading and said.

"Weren't you going to watch a film with Lelouch tonight?"

Euphemia nodded and said in a dazed tone.

"Yes, but she's doing someone else tonight."

There was a full minute of silence before the penny dropped.

"Don't you mean 'something."

"No, I meant what I said."

X-X-X

AN: well now I feel like a pervert, who else does?

The next one is already planned as a Lloyd x Femlelouch, because I don't think Lloyd gets enough love in cannon.

The one after however I'm open to suggestions.

R&R please.


End file.
